Not Yet
by Packersfan04
Summary: Erin always wanted to be a cop and now was her chance to be one. What happens when she meets a classmate with blue eyes she cannot take her eyes off of? Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is just a story that has been in my head for a little while. Its slightly AU, but not totally. I really hope you guys like it. Please review to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 1

Erin was extremely excited about her first day of police academy and couldn't even believe that she was here. She had to pinch herself to make sure this was not a dream. The changes that had occurred in her life in the last five or so years were something that people in her old crowd would never believe. She had made it out. Not by herself, but with the help of a man that she thought of as a father figure.

She walked into the classroom with her new uniform that they made everyone wear. It wasn't very flattering she thought, but they were supposed to be. She took a seat in the back row where a folder with her name on it was. It was in the back of the class and she was totally okay with not being right in front of the commanding officer.

The class was pretty empty, but she was almost 30 minutes early. Hank Voight had taught her well. She was looking over her course schedule while she waited and she heard someone sit down next to her. She waited a second before she glanced over to see who was sitting next to her. She knew it was a boy immediately because of the extremely good smelling cologne.

When she got the guts to look over to her classmate she was surprised at what she saw. He didn't look like a normal cop. He had an athletic body type, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that she couldn't take her eyes off of. Just as she was staring at the stranger's eyes he turned towards her.

"Hi. My name is Jay Halstead." Jay said holding out his hand to shake his new classmate.

Jay was surprised at the beauty of this girl he had just met. Even though she was wearing a uniform, she wore it well. When he was looking for his seat he was hoping it was going to be next the beautiful girl in the back.

It took Erin a second to respond. "Oh hi. I'm Erin Lindsey."

"It's nice to meet you Erin. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Chicago. Are you not from around here?" Erin asked her new classmate.

"My parents live here, but I have been out of the country for the last couple years." Jay responded.

"Oh yeah? What were you doing out of the country?" Erin asked hoping he would continue to talk to her so she could keep looking at those piercing blue eyes.

"Oh I was in the Army and I did a tour over there. I just returned about 4 months ago and I felt like being a cop would be a great fit for me. What brought you here?"

"I am pretty good friends with a cop here in Chicago and he would tell stories about his job and ever since I just felt like it was for me." Erin responded. She didn't want to get into her past and she was hoping Jay wouldn't ask about Voight or how she met him.

Just as Jay was about to ask her something else the teacher walked in and introduced himself and the class began. Jay and Erin didn't even notice the classroom filling with other students during their talk. The class ran for about an hour and a half and then they were split up into partners for the next part of the course.

Erin was expecting the commanding officer to pick the duos, but he was allowing the class to pick their own. Erin was a little nervous about asking Jay to be her partner and she didn't even know if he would want to be hers.

She turned to Jay after the Commander told them to pick their partners and report to a station. "So Army boy, you wanna be my partner?" Erin asked trying to mask the nervousness with a nickname for Jay.

"I don't know Erin…" Jay responded sounding like he was about to decline the offer. "But I guess I can put up with you for a semester." He finally responded with a grin.

Erin was relieved that Jay agreed and they both made their way to their station. The first one was learning the proper way to put on a bulletproof vest. Erin's hands started to get a little sweaty when she thought of being so close to Jay. He was going to have to help her with putting the vest on and she was worried… really worried.

Jay grabbed the vest and offered to help Erin with it. Erin was facing she held the front and back pieces on her body while Jay used the Velcro to attach the front and back. They didn't notice how close their faces were to each other until they both looked up.

Their eyes locked and it was like the whole world paused. They stood there for a couple of seconds and then they both heard coughing sounds. It was clearly a get your attention cough, and it worked. Erin and Jay snapped out of the trance that they felt like they were in.

"There you go." Jay responded

"Thanks Jay. " Erin answered with a smile.

"I just knew you couldn't do put it on right without my help. I am kind of a natural at this." He answered jokingly.

Erin couldn't help feeling something for this boy she just met a little over a couple of hours ago. She was so comfortable with him and that was a big deal for Erin. She had only had a couple relationships with boys and they always ended up badly so she had to be cautious.

After class had finished Erin was grabbing her bag and turned to leave when she heard her name.

"Erin! Hey some of my friends are going to go to get some drinks tonight, you want to join us? I would love it if you came." Jay asked.

Erin just wanted to yell yes to Jay, but she composed herself and tried to sound like she was not so desperate to hang out with him.

"Yeah sure. That sounds like fun. " She responded trying not to be too interested.

Jay smiled back to her happy with her response. He just felt like she was someone he had to get to know. She was just someone he wanted to be around.

"Great! We are going around 8. See ya later Erin." He responded walking out of the door of the classroom. He was pumped that he could spend more time with the gorgeous dirty blonde girl he had just met.

Erin was trying on everything in her closet. She didn't know what to wear to this meet up with Jay. She wanted to impress him, but she couldn't find anything that just screamed hot. She finally chose a white v-neck shirt with her favorite black leather jacket, jeans and her boots. She did her hair and applied a little more makeup than she would normally and made sure she put some perfume on.

Erin walked into the bar and she was surprised at the amount of people that were there. It must have been half off drinks night she thought. She was scanning the room for Jay, but she couldn't seem to find him. She was about to text him when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

She turned toward where she felt the tap on her shoulder and saw Jay smiling at her. It made her heart flutter a little. She was glad that he was so happy to see her. She did a once over of Jay. He was wearing a black t-shirt with some jean and boots. She thought it looked good in a uniform, but he looked even better in these clothes.

"I'm so glad that you made it!" Jay said kind of loud because of the volume of the bar.

Jay was beyond happy that Erin had showed. He was kind of worried that she wouldn't show up. He saw her walk through the door and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful and he b-lined his way to her. She was looking all around for him and he tried to come up behind her and tap her on the shoulder. He was immediately hit with an amazing smell and he thought he could get used to that smell.

"Yeah, I almost had to text you to find you. This is a really popular place I guess." She told him trying not to sound nervous that he was standing so close to her.

"We have a table over that way. First drink is on me." Jay said as he led Erin through the bar with his hand on the small of her back.

Once they got to the table Jay introduced Erin to his brother and two of his friends. She instantly gelled with the group. The conversation was a good one and she was surprised at how easily she could talk to these strangers. I guess Jay just made it easy for her to be comfortable.

Jay would look at Erin during some of the conversation and would think how easily she was getting along with some of the most important people in his life. He liked where this was going and he hoped that she was feeling the same way.

After a couple hours of good conversation and a lot of drinks Erin leaned over to Jay to tell him that she had to leave. While she was leaning to talk into his ear because of the loudness of the bar, she put her hand on his thigh to keep her balance. She didn't even know what she was doing at first, but it was just a reflex.

"Hey Jay I think I should be getting home now."

Jay froze when he felt her hand on his leg and when she leaned her head towards him. She loved the way it felt to be close to her.

"Yeah it's getting late. Let me walk you out." He responded to her trying not to sound nervous that she was so close to him.

They both got up from their chairs and Erin said goodbye to all of Jay's friends. He led her out of the bar just like he led her in, with is hand firmly on the small of her back.

When the got to her car in the parking lot they both stopped by her door. "Thank you for inviting me tonight. I had so much fun with your brother and friends. They were such good company, and you weren't so bad to hang out with either." She told him smiling.

"Yeah I think they seemed to like you and I am the most fun person to hang out with, you don't have to lie to me." Jay said with sarcasm.

Erin laughed and hit Jay on the arm. "Yeah, but we should do this again."

"Absolutely. I will see you in class Ms. Lindsey." Jay said as he opened the door for her.

"Goodnight Army-boy." Erin got in her car and let him shut the door. She waved at him and drove off.

Jay just watched as she drove away. He liked where this was going and for once in his life he was so excited to go to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for another update. Here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

Chapter 2

Erin woke up the next morning with a little more excitement then she usually would. Last night was one of the best ones she has had in a while now. She didn't go out much because of her history with this town and who she might see out. She just kept replaying the little things that Jay did the day and night before. Like the help with her bullet proof vest and him putting his hand on her low back when he led her through the crowd at the bar.

She couldn't get Jay off of her mind and she wasn't the type of girl for this to happen to. Guys used to never be something that would overtake all of her thoughts, but this guy was different.

She put on her uniform for her second day of police academy and put a little more effort into her hair and makeup today just for Jay.

Jay hadn't forgotten last night either. It kept replaying in his head and he just wished that he would have said more to the beautiful girl that he couldn't stop thinking about. He couldn't wait to get to class because he could spend just a little more time with her. He just wanted to know everything about her.

He put on his uniform and made sure to comb his hair. He never ever thought about what he looked like for class before. Why was this big deal now? He thought to himself. But he knew that it was for Erin only. He wanted to look his best for her. He also made sure to put some cologne on.

When he walked into class he didn't see Erin sitting in her seat yet and he was disappointed he didn't see her smiling face. He took his seat and waited for his partner. He started to play a game on his phone so it would pass the time.

Erin was walking toward the door and realized that she was holding her breathe. "Dude, he is just a guy, cool your jets" she said to herself. She got to the door and saw Jay sitting in his seat beside her's and she couldn't get over how good he looked in his uniform. She just wanted to jump him. Guys in uniform were something that Erin couldn't resist.

"Hey army-boy." Erin greeted Jay with a smile.

Jay looked up from his game to see the girl that he couldn't get his mind off of. "Hello Erin. How's it going?" Jay responded not trying to sound too nervous. She looked amazing, so amazing he didn't take his eyes off her.

"It's going great, just ready to get to do something new today."

Erin had never thought she would want to be cop after her past, but her past IS the reason that she wants to be a police officer. She wants to help the kids out there just like she was; the ones that no one looks after, the ones that are left behind. If Voight would have just left her behind she wouldn't be the person she is today. She wanted to make that difference in someone's life.

"Oh by the way… thanks for last night. I had such a good time!"

"I'm glad you could come. I really enjoyed hanging out with you." Jay responded with a smile. There was a silence that fell over their conversation. They just were eye locked for a couple seconds when the commander started class. They both turned towards the commander and smiled.

After the lecture part of class was over the commander told them about their shooting hours. Each student had to go to the gun range and log 5 hours a week of practice.

Erin was so excited to get to practice shooting a gun. Hank had taught her how to shoot a couple years back, but not like this. This was tactical training and she could not wait to learn.

"Hey Erin, you want to go to the range with me tomorrow? I was going to get a head start at this "range hours" thing." Jay asked as Erin started to stand up to leave class.

Erin was a little nervous to answer. She didn't want to look like she didn't know what she was doing around him. But for some reason she just wanted to be around Jay so she agreed.

"Yeah I would love to, but you can't laugh at me. I have only a little experience." Erin responded.

"Of course not! I would never." Jay said with a smile.

Erin hit him on the arm and smiled. "You better not!"

"Well we will just see how it goes, how about that? I will see you tomorrow Ms. Lindsey."

"See you soon Army-boy" Erin said walking out of class feeling Jay's eyes on her as she walked out of the classroom. Erin was all smiles on the way home. She was really excited to spend more time with Jay.

Erin was almost at the gun range when her nerves started to kick in. She was going to be alone with Jay for the first time; no one around and that scared the mess out of her.

She opened the front door of the range to be greeted by the manager at the front desk. She signed in and was given her gun, goggles and ear protectors. She wanted to get a head start on Jay so that she could get the hang of it before Jay got there.

She walked into the shooting range and saw Jay shooting already. He was shooting a much larger gun than Erin had. It was one that looked like one of the ones she had seen military personnel use. Then she remembered that Jay was in the army. Duh! She thought.

He looked so attractive shooting the gun. His muscles were contracting to aim and hold the gun steady. He was wearing a nice white V-neck shirt with some jeans that fit him very well. She made her way towards him when he had finished with the round of ammo.

"You said 4 o'clock right? Erin asked Jay as he pulled off his ear protectors.

Jay caught his breath. There was Erin looking beautiful with a gun in her hand; even more of a turn on, when girls can shoot a gun.

"Yeah sorry, I just wanted to get some practice with this gun. I haven't used it in a while and I got to stay up on my technique. He responded trying not to stare at the beautiful girl standing in front of him. Erin was wearing a Blackhawks t-shirt with jeans and her favorite boots. Man this girl could look amazing in anything Jay thought.

"Why do you have to stay up on this gun?" Erin asked walking toward a station next to Jay's.

"Well if I am called back to do another tour I have to be ready to go." He responded.

Erin was a little shocked at what Jay had just told her. He could go back. Like he could be called to go any second and that was a little scary to her. She had just met him and she didn't want him to leave.

"Oh, wow. What are the odds that you go back?" She asked hoping to hear him tell her not so soon.

"Well it could be anytime." He responded seeing her face fall a little. He didn't want to leave this life that he had started and he definitely did not want to leave this girl that he had just met.

There was a silence until Jay asked Erin if she was ready. They both put on their protective equipment and pushed the start button to begin the round. After the first round the charts were brought close to them so they could see their results.

Jay's chart was spot on. He had so much gun training in the army that this was a breeze. Erin on the other hand was not go great. He aim was good, but not where it should be.

"Dang I suck." Erin said out loud.

"No you just have to practice a little more." Jay said stepping to the right to look at her chart in her station.

"Here let me help you." Jay said hitting the start button for Erin's station. "Alright hold up your gun. I will help you with your posture and technique."

Erin lifted her gun and held it to shoot. She felt Jay come up behind her to wrap his arms around her body. He placed his hand over top of hers and moved her to the correct position. Erin was hoping that Jay couldn't hear her heart beating out of her chest. He was so close to her that she knew that he could definitely hear it.

"Now take a breath and shoot. It's all about breathing and focus." Jay said to Erin trying not to have a shake in his voice being so close to her.

Erin could feel Jay's breath behind her ear and it gave her goose bumps all over. She took a breath and shot. She used the whole round and when her chart came towards her the results were so much better than the first go round.

Jay let go of Erin's hands and took a step back. He immediately missed the smell of her shampoo and the warmth of her body.

"Jay I did so much better! Thank you!" Erin said extremely excited that she was making progress. She also couldn't get over how close they were to each other just a few seconds ago; his cologne still lingering on her skin.

"I told you, practice makes perfect." He responded with a smile.

They shot for another hour or so and decided to call it quits. "Thanks for helping me Jay. You are a great teacher." Erin told him walking out of the front door of the range, Jay following closely behind.

"Well you were a good student. Next week you will be shooting better than me." Jay said smiling at her.

Erin smiled back and him and there was another silence. It wasn't awkward, but somehow comfortable. "I will see you tomorrow in class, yeah?"

"Of course Ms. Lindsey."

"Goodbye Army-boy." Erin said with a smile as she turned to walk towards her car.

Jay just watched her walk to her car. Man I have it bad for this girl, he thought to himself. When he made it up his stairs to his apartment he checked his mail. Most of it was trash, but there was one envelope that was addressed to him and it had the Army seal on the top left corner.

Jay was in shock when he opened and read the contents of the letter. They wanted him back next week for another tour. This could not have happened at a worse time. He felt like he was finally finding the girl that would be the one for him and he had to leave her. He was dreading telling Erin about this.

**AN: Don't hate me! The story is going to get good, just trust me! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I was just in the writing mood so here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 3

Jay sat at his kitchen table rereading the letter he had just received in the mail. It was the one he was dreading. He was more than willing to do what was asked of him and he loved serving his country, but it just felt like he was actually getting something started here. Something with the police academy and something with Erin.

She had come out of nowhere. He was not expecting to meet someone like her when he walked into class that first day. He wasn't even expecting to see a girl in his class at all.

She was different. Different than any girl he had met before. Her smile could make his day brighter. Her beauty took his breath away and those dimples, he couldn't get enough of them. He had stolen his heart and it had only been a couple of days. Could it happen that fast he thought?

He was dreading telling this news to Erin. He didn't know how she would react and if it would be a big deal to her. Did he mean as much to her as she does to him? He started second guessing even telling her, but he had to. He couldn't just take off and not tell her anything.

He was watching some TV trying to think of some way to tell the girl that he was starting to see a future with that he was leaving for 2 years. He had to tell her now

Erin's head was still spinning from her day at the range with Jay. She could still smell his cologne on her clothes and she was so happy that it still was strong enough for her to still smell. It just kept reminding her of how close Jay was to her. How she could feel his strong, muscular frame around hers.

She was sitting down to watch some TV before she made herself some dinner when she heard a knock at her door. She wasn't expecting any visitors. She really didn't know many people in Chicago anymore other than Voight, but he usually called first.

She walked to the door and looked through her peephole. She was surprised to see Jay standing on the other side of her door. She stepped back a little and took a deep breath and made sure she looked okay in the mirror by her door before she opened it.

"Hi Jay. What are you doing here?" Erin asked excited that Jay was standing at her door.

"Uh hey, you wanna go get some dinner with me? You don't have to but I was hungry so I was thinking maybe you were hungry so we could go get some food together, but if you can't that's no worries, but I just thought I would ask…"

"Jay! Yeah that would be fun. Let me get my coat and we can go." Erin cut his nervous rambling off before he repeated himself again. He was so cute trying to ask her to dinner.

Jay didn't know what had gotten into him. He was never this nervous asking a girl to dinner. He was always in control when it came to girls, but I guess this news that he had to tell Erin was messing up his mojo.

Erin came out of her room with her leather jacket on and made her way to the door where Jay was waiting. She could tell something was up with him. He was playing with a piece of paper in his hand and she could tell he was nervous about something.

She placed her hand on Jay's arm comfortingly, "Jay is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah. Just really hungry. You ready to go?" He responded getting some of his confidence back.

"Yeah lets go." Erin said squeezing his arm that her hand was still on. They walked out the door and made their way to the street.

Once they made it out of Erin's apartment Jay spoke up, "Hey I was going to go to my favorite restaurant if that is cool with you?"

"What kind of restaurant is it?" Erin asked.

"Oh it's a surprise, but I know you will love it." Jay said smiling down at her.

"Alright Army-boy, but if I don't like it you owe me!" Erin responded pointing at him.

"Deal. It just a couple blocks down this way. I was thinking we could just walk?" Jay asked Erin as he held his arm out for her to link.

She linked her arm in his and smiled. "Yeah I'd like that."

They both walked on the sidewalk of Chicago just chatting about class work and what they thought of the commander. They switched the conversation to their favorite parts of Chicago.

Jay would look down at Erin when she was talking about a memory of someplace in Chicago and he just loved listening to her. He almost stumbled when they were walking because he was looking at her.

He wanted to remember her face because he wasn't going to see it for a while. He had to remember ever part of it. Her eyes, her dimples and her smile. Oh that smile.

Erin could feel Jay watching her as she talked. For some reason he was listening so intently to her, but she didn't care. She just loved the feeling of walking in her favorite city with a guy that was starting to make her world turn.

They made it to the restaurant and Erin smiled when she saw where they were. It was her favorite pizza restaurant. "Jay this is my favorite place! How did you know?"

"What can I say? This place is the best." He answered her thanking God that she loved pizza.

They made into the restaurant and Jay pulled out the chair for Erin and she wasn't expecting it. What a gentlemen she thought.

They ordered and started talking about something random when the conversation died down and Jay asked Erin about her childhood and family. Erin wasn't ready to tell Jay her story yet. She didn't want to scare him away with her past and she was scared that it was too early.

"Oh its boring don't worry. You know, just parents super busy doing their own thing and I just kind of raised myself with some help from a family friend." She explained trying to keep it really vague.

Jay could feel Erin get a little uncomfortable with the topic so he changed it and made sure to stay away from that subject.

Their food came and Erin had ordered some pasta while Jay had ordered his favorite pizza. Gosh he was going to miss this kind of food. The food in the Army wasn't so appetizing.

Erin was eating some pasta when she accidentally got some on the side of her face. Jay tried to motion to her that she had something on her face, but she was not getting it. He finally just grabbed his napkin and wiped away the sauce on her face. She was paralyzed when he touched her. She was so embarrassed, but somehow it was nice moment between them.

They both locked eyes when they heard a cough. It was their waitress with the bill. Jay grabbed it immediately and gave the waitress his card so Erin had no chance to pay it.

"Jay I would have paid for mine!" Erin protested.

"No way. This is my treat." He refused to let Erin pay. They boxed up Erin's leftovers and got up to leave. Jay helped Erin get her jacket on and led her out of the restaurant with his hand on the small of her back. Erin smiled inwardly when she felt him place his hand there. She loved it.

Jay walked Erin up the stairs to her apartment and stopped at her door for her to get her keys out. "You wanna come in for a beer. I think there is a Blackhawks game on tonight." She asked Jay hoping he would spend some more time with her.

"Uh, yeah that would be fun." He responded with a smile. Man this girl knew the way to his heart, beer and hockey.

Erin walked over to the fridge to grab the beers while Jay grabbed a seat on her sofa and turned on the TV to the game. She handed the beer to Jay when she made her way over to him. She sat down right next to him on the couch and slipped off her boots.

They watched the game while yelling at the ref for bad calls and Jay could feel something in the pit of his stomach. He had to tell her and it was killing him. It was halftime and Jay got up to get some more beers when Erin grabbed his jacked that he had shed during a heated part of the game. She walked towards the coat hanger when she heard something fall to the floor.

She looked and saw that she had dropped a piece of paper out of Jay's pocket. She grabbed it and opened it hoping it was the receipt of their dinner so she could pay her half, but it was definitely not a receipt.

She read the letter telling Jay that he was needed to report to do another tour and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Jay turned to make his way back to the sofa when he saw Erin with the letter.

"Erin I was going to tell you. I just was waiting for the right time." He was trying to figure out what she was thinking. She was just standing there looking at the letter and not moving.

Erin couldn't believe it. Man she just couldn't catch a break. She had finally found a guy that she thought could be the one, but nothing comes easy for Erin. She looked up to see him right next to her.

Her eyes had tears in them. She didn't want to lose him. Who was going to be her partner? Who was going to help her with her shooting technique? This wasn't fair. "When do you report?" She asked finally making eye contact with Jay.

"Tomorrow morning." He responded in a whisper but Erin heard him.

Erin closed her eyes trying not to cry in front of him but one tear had already fallen. Jay caught it with his finger and his hand didn't leave her face. His hand cupped her face and pulled her towards him.

When they met in a hug all the tears began to fall for Erin. They hugged for a couple seconds and took a step back when Jay grabbed Erin's face and kissed her.

Erin didn't know what was happening until she felt his lips on hers. She had thought about kissing Jay, but it was nothing like the real thing. She grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him with all she had in her. She didn't want him to leave and this was the way she wanted to tell him.

They broke apart and locked eyes. Jay wiped away another one of Erin's tears and pulled her into another hug. "I need to go, but I will comeback for you Erin Lindsey. I promise you that." He had never meant anything in his life more than the words he had just told her. He was going to do anything in his power to make it back to her.

"Go become that cop that I know you can be and I will see you soon. Please promise me that you will keep your head down and work hard." He told her looking into her eyes.

Erin shook her head yes and let out another tear. Was this really happening? Why did this guy that she just met mean so much to her? "I promise." She said with a shaky voice.

He pulled his dog tags from his last tour off of his neck and placed them around Erin's. "Keep these for me, yeah?"

"Of course." Erin responded.

"Goodbye Erin. I will be back, I promise." Jay said following with a kiss on her forehead. He immediately grabbed his jacket and walked out of her apartment. He had to leave now or he never would.

Erin looked at her door grabbing onto the dog tags that Jay had just placed there. She was going to miss him like crazy, but he promised her he would be back and she had never believed something so strongly.

**AN: So next chapter will jump to when Jay returns from his tour and he goes to find Erin! I am super excited to jump to the current Erin in intelligence. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! I am sorry its taken so long to update. I have been super busy and I wanted to make sure this chapter was done right. Let me know what you guys think! Suggestions are always welcome! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-L**

_8 years later…_

Jay was awakened by someone tapping him on the shoulder, "Excuse me sir, we are about to land if you could put on your seatbelt." The flight attendant asked of him whispering.

Jay blinked a couple times and wiped his eyes before he responded, "Yes ma'am."

He sat up straight and started to straighten out his uniform. He immediately remembered where he was headed… home. He never thought the day would come that he could return to the states and see his family.

It had been 8 years but it felt like much longer than that. He couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed, wear whatever he wanted to wear, to eat whatever he wanted and to go when and wherever he wanted to. Its not that he disliked being in the Special Forces, he just missed how less stressful it was to live as a normal person.

He heard the pilot come over the intercom thanking the passengers for riding with the plane company and that we would be touching ground in minutes. American ground was the only thing that Jay could think of. He knew for sure he was going to kiss the ground when he walked off the plane.

After landing and getting his baggage, Jay made his way to where he was going to meet his family. He got stopped every couple of feet being thanked for all he did and for his service. He did not think he deserved the recognition, but he was proud to fight for his country.

Jay saw his brother standing and waiting for him looking at his phone. Jay couldn't help but smile. Man did he miss his family.

"Hey little bro!" Jay said to his little brother Brett.

"Jay! Its so good to see you." Brett said as he pulled Jay into a tight hug.

"I missed you Brett. Thanks for coming to pick me up." Jay said getting a good look at his little brother that wasn't so little anymore.

"Of course. Hey I got to head to work but I wanted to be here to meet you. I will meet up with you at home after my shift. Yeah?" Brett told his older brother.

Jay was a little disappointed that Brett was the only one that had showed up to meet him off the plane, but with his parents living thousands of miles away he knew it would be a surprise if it was more than just his brother.

"Oh totally, but you better have the night free because I wanna take you out for a drink. On me!" Jay wanted to have some time alone to see his city that he missed so much. Even though he wanted to see his brother he was totally okay with this time on his own.

"Yeah we can go to Molly's. You used to love that place right?"

Jay immediately smiled when he thought of Molly's. It was one of his favorite parts of Chicago and He couldn't wait to relax with his brother and just have fun.

"Yeah I will meet you there at 7?" Jay asked.

"7 sounds good to me." Brett responded. They both hugged again when they reached the door and Brett got on his bike and took off.

Jay had been walking and taking in everything. He felt like he was finally home and it just made him smile when he was walking down the street. He was only a couple blocks from his apartment when he heard gun shots.

Jay immediately was taken back to Afghanistan. His whole body tensed up and he looked all around him to see where they had come from. When he turned around he saw a black car with tinted windows speeding away. Once they were out of sight he saw what they had hit.

There was a teenager lying on the ground. Jay immediately sprinted over to the boy to help. There was so much blood already pouring out of the young boy's body. Jay instinctively started putting pressure on the boy's shoulder where he was shot.

Some people came out of their apartments to see what loud sound was and Jay told one of them to call 911. He didn't have a cell phone yet in the U. S. so he had to get someone to help.

"Hey buddy, my name is Jay Halstead. What is yours?" Jay asked the boy trying to keep him awake.

The boy was in shock. His eyes were as open as they could be, almost looking like he was surprised that it had happened to him. "My name is Leon, Leon Brown."

"Its nice to meet you Leon. I need you to stay with me. Can you stay awake for me buddy?"

"I will try." Leon said with a faint voice.

Jay felt like he had been waiting for hours when the police and the ambulance showed up. The paramedics came running to Jay asking what happened and Jay told him that he was shot in the shoulder. They took over for Jay and he stepped back watching the paramedics take care of Leon.

Once the paramedics got Leon on the stretcher Jay saw multiple cars pull up with lights in their windows. He had guessed they were detectives not cops because of their inconspicuous police cars.

A rough looking man stepped out of the first SUV and walked over to him with a stern face on. "What happened? Where you here when he was shot?" The man asked of Jay immediately.

Jay was hesitant to answer. All he could to was tell the truth. "I was walking home and I heard gun shots. The shooters drove off and I ran over to help him." Jay told the man.

"You might have saved this boy's life. Well done." The man said reaching to shake Jay's hand.

"I was trained to never leave a man behind." Jay said proudly.

The detective nodded his head towards Jay, "Oh and we will need you to come down to the station to get your testimony in writing."

"Of course sir."

Jay was about to ask if he could get a ride to the station when he saw another car pull up with the same kind of lights. Another detective stepped out of the car and Jay locked eyes with her. He felt his breath catch.

Erin was on her way to the new crime scene that intelligence was informed about. Another gang shooting that was linked to the gang that the intelligence unit had been following for three weeks now.

She pulled up to the crime scene and saw so many people surrounding a young boy. What does it always have to involve children? She was going to stop this gang if it was the last thing she was going to do.

She parked and got out of her car when she saw a man in an Army uniform. She locked eyes with him and felt as if she knew him. Who was this guy? Why is he in an Army uniform?

Erin walked toward the two men. "What do we got here Voight?" She asked trying to figure out why this soldier looked so familiar.

"A young boy was shot by the gang we have been following. This man here saw what happened and saved the boy's life." Voight stated pointing at Jay.

Erin locked eyes with Jay as he smiled at her. She knew that smile. Who is this guy? She smiled back and him and looked down at his uniform. She searched for his last name and saw that it was Halstead.

"Jay? Jay Halstead is that you?!" Erin connected the dots; it was Jay from her first police course in the academy. Man he looked so good. He was aged a little but he looked so fine in his uniform and the new scruff he was rocking.

Jay couldn't believe his eyes. It was Erin Lindsey, the girl that took his breath away the first day of police academy. She was still so beautiful, but a different kind of beautiful. She was tough and strong and Jay found that so attractive.

She had become what she had told him about. She was making a difference in Chicago and he was so proud of her. He was a little envious of her as well. Jay had always wanted to become a detective and clean up the streets of Chicago.

"Erin? Look at you! You are a detective now?" Jay said looking at the woman that he might have had something with, but the Army called and he couldn't say no. He pulled her into a hug and didn't want to let go.

Erin sunk into his big frame. She could feel all of Jay's new muscles that she could only think he would have gotten working out all the time on the base. Oh and did he smell good, just like she remembered.

"Yeah I worked my way up and made something out of myself." She responded as they left each others embrace.

Jay smiled down at her. "I see you did."

They shared a moment when Voight spoke up and told Jay to go with Erin to the station so they could get his testimony in writing.

Jay did exactly as he was told and he was happy about it too. He got to spend more time with Erin, the girl that had stolen his heart 8 years ago. This was going to be good he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for continuing to read and review my story. This is the first story that I have kept up with and I am really trying to make it amazing! I hope you like this chapter. I know it's short, but its more of a connector chapter. Please REVIEW!**

**-L**

Chapter 5

The ride was painfully silent. Neither Jay nor Erin knew what to say or where to even start. The only thing you could hear was Erin tapping on her steering wheel to a song on the radio. She was trying to do anything to avoid silence.

Jay quickly looked over at Erin. She hadn't aged a bit he thought, but something had changed about her. She was confident, strong and even more beautiful than he remembered. She took his breath away 8 years ago when he walked into his first day of the academy and she still took his breath away riding in the car with her. He wanted to know her. He wanted to ask her so many questions; questions to get to know "this" Erin.

Erin could feel Jay's gaze on her as she drove to the station. She tried to keep her eyes on the road, but she just wanted to look over at him. She felt as if she didn't know the guy sitting next to her. He had changed. He had aged some, but aging did him well. He looked stronger and fit, but she knew that was because of the Army for sure.

His hair was shorter and he now had some stubble. His skin was tanned and sun kissed. Oh and that uniform that he was wearing made him look even more irresistible than she remembered him to be. She had to break this silence. Someone had to.

When they got stopped by a red light and had to come to a stop, Erin turned to look at the guy in her passenger seat. "So Lieutenant Halstead, are you home for a break? Are you heading back for another tour?" Erin tried to get as many questions out that she could without getting nervous.

Jay was so happy she broke the silence; he was about to go crazy. "Oh.. um yeah I am home for good. I served my time and now I am ready to move on to the next thing in my life."

"And what do you have planned?" Erin asked really interested in what he was going to say.

"Well as you know I have always wanted to be a cop or detective so, I plan on attending the police academy and finish this time." Jay finished with a chuckle.

Erin was happy that Jay was going to be staying around for a while. She didn't want to do the whole get-to-know-jay thing and then him leave all over again.

Jay was about to ask about how Erin has been when they pulled up to the station. They both got out and Jay followed Erin inside. The sergeant at the front desk greeted them and she immediately gave Jay a once over.

"Who is your friend Erin?" Sergeant Platt asked.

"Sergeant this is my old friend Jay Halstead. We were in the police academy at the same time until he was called to active duty. He is back and he witnessed a drive by today so he is helping us out." Erin replied.

"Well thank you for your service. Its nice to meet one of Erin's friends as well." Platt said as she smiled at Jay.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am." Jay replied as he followed Erin up some steps.

Erin scanned her hand on the scanner and the door opened. Jay was impressed at where Erin had ended up. In some sort of way he was proud of this girl that had so much passion for this job end up in a position that she can change the way this city works.

Erin led Jay to her desk and told him to sit until she got back with the paperwork. He sat at her desk and looked over the whole room. He was taking everything in; multiple desks with files and paperwork all over them along with several old cups of coffee. There was a white board with a lot of pictures; he guessed something to do with the gang that he had witnessed the same day.

He looked over Erin's desk. She had only one picture and that was of her and the detective that he had met at first at the crime scene. He looked so proud of her in that picture. She was in her academy uniform holding her certificate of completion with a huge smile on her face. Jay just smiled at the picture. This was the girl he remembered; the one that was just on the edge of doing something amazing for this city.

Just as looked up from the picture Erin was walking towards him with come coffee and some paper in her hand. "Here I thought you could use this. You have probably been going nonstop today. Also I just need you to write down everything that you saw until we showed up. Be as descriptive as you can. Okay?"

"Okay and thanks for the coffee. I am still trying to get caught up with this time change." Jay said with a chuckle.

"Oh gosh you are right. Man after you finish this you can head out and get some rest!" She responded feeling bad for Jay.

"Oh its okay. I am just happy to be home." Jay replied to her.

"When you finish just let me know. I am going to be doing some other paperwork over at the other desk." She told him with a smile.

After about twenty minutes Jay called Erin over. "I think I am just about done."

Erin got up from Alvin's desk and walked over to Jay. "Awesome this will help us out a lot. We are going to do everything we can to catch this guy."

"Well I am glad I could help. Sometimes you are in the right place at the right time." Jay responded with a smile.

"Thank you Jay." Erin said as she touched Jay's arm. She swore she felt like her hand was on fire. The stayed like that for a couple seconds before they both snapped out of the trance that they felt like they were in.

"Okay well I am going to head out. Let me know if I can help you guys anymore. I really hope I get to see you again. " Jay said snapping out of the moment he just had with Erin.

"Yeah of course. We will definitely be seeing each other around." She responded.

Jay smiled at her and turned on his heels towards the stairs. He was just about to step down onto the first step when he heard Erin say something. "What?"

"See ya around Army Boy." Erin said as Jay turned to leave once again.

Jay couldn't get Erin out of his head. He was getting unpacked in his old apartment when he heard his phone go off. He grabbed it off his bed and saw that it was a text from his brother.

_"Hey dude. You still down for Molly's tonight?"_

Jay had totally forgotten about going out with his brother after the day he had, but he was excited to hang out with his old buddies and his brother.

_"Yeah! Meet you there at 8?"_ Jay responded.

_"See ya there bro."_

After Jay changed out of his uniform to some normal clothes he watched some TV until 8 o'clock rolled around. When he walked into Molly's he was impressed with how good it still looked. There were more tables and a lot more things on the walls. Most of the wall decorations were Chicago police or fire related, but that is what this city is proud of.

He was about to walk toward his brother that he spotted across the bar when he heard someone say something to him.

"Hey Army boy."

Jay immediately knew this night was going to be a good one.


End file.
